


Date Night

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [49]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale and Crowley Have Their Picnic (Good Omens), Cute, Florist Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: Short and sweet kiss after meeting up for a date.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Find the the kisses prompt list here.
> 
> This takes place int he same universe as In the Beginning, but you don't have to read that for this to make sense.

Azarias didn’t ever think that he would ever feel so giddy, it was ridiculous to be swooning like a teenager when he had passed the threshold of half a century of life. But he couldn’t help the way Anthony affected him, how the other man made him feel. It helped that he knew Anthony felt the same, as much as he tried to be suave. It was, frankly, adorable.

He carefully adjusted his bow tie, which had been barely a millimeter out of place. They weren’t going anywhere particularly fancy, just a picnic during some live music at the park, but Azarias felt that every event deserved to be treated as an Occasion. Not to mention, he liked to look good for Anthony. They were meeting at the park so Azarias grabbed the bottle of wine he had chosen for this very day (he was something of an amateur wine connoisseur and used more of his family inheritance than was probably wise on some bottles) and headed out, locking the bookshop door behind him. It was a nice day for it as well, the sun was about halfway to setting and casting a slowly reddening light through the city, but the air was still pleasantly warm. It would be chilly once the sun went down, but Azarias planned to be cuddled close to his own personal space heater by then (Anthony simply radiated warmth).

There was a decently sized group of people at the park, families and couples and groups of friends with spreads of food and drinks, dogs romping and playing in the grass, the gentle murmur of conversation. Anthony was easy to spot, Azarias was inexorably drawn to him. He was sitting on a spread picnic blanket with his legs in front of him and leaning back on his elbows, dressed in his usual casual style, fiery hair in a messy half bun. Even from a distance Azarias could see the little smudge of dirt along the back of Anthony’s jaw. It was a mystery how he managed to get potting soil in such odd places, but Azarias found it incredibly endearing. As if sensing his approach, Anthony turned to look over his shoulder, the sunlight glimmering off his sunglasses. The smile that spread across his face made Azarias’s stomach flutter pleasantly. 

“Hey, Az,” Anthony greeted, sitting up slightly.

Azarias carefully lowered himself down onto the blanket beside his beau. 

“Hello, my dear,” Azarias responded, leaning in to press a kiss against Anthony’s cheek and enjoying seeing the flush that spread across that lovely face.

“Er,” Anthony stuttered, “for you.”

He pulled out a single, perfect white daisy. It’s beautiful simplicity was what made it one of Azarias’s favorite flowers.

“Oh,  _ Anthony _ ,” he murmured as he tucked it behind one ear, “it’s lovely.”

The next kiss landed on Anthony’s lips, sweet and chaste, and the florist was blushing even redder when they separated. Azarias happily tucked himself against Anthony’s side, ready to enjoy a lovely evening.

  
  



End file.
